Called a Tomato
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Who knew being called a tomato could lead to a proposal?Lovina didn't, and neither did Felicia.Female North and South Italy.Hint of FemAmerica.1st part of my tomato series.


**I do not own. I got the idea for this story because of a pic I saw online. If you read this, and think it's your pic I'm talking about, then thank you for making the pic in the first place, and I give half the credit to you. I don't remeber where I got it, so please don't asked. I think it was google images.**

Lovina knocked on her sister's door, knowing good and well it would most likely be her boyfriend who answered it. She was slightly surprised when Felicia, her twin sister, opend the door instead. "Hi Lovina." She said in her hyper voice, a huge smile on her face, as usual. Felicia was slightly sweety, and had dirt on her face, so Lovina knew she was most likely training in the back yard before. "What's up?" Felicia asked, seeing the odd look on her sister's face.

"I left Antonio, and need someplace to stay. Do you think Ludwig would let me stay here?" Lovina asked, not as hateful sounding as she usually was.

"You left him? But why? Nevermind, it doesn't matter, come in. Make yourself at home. I'll go asked Luddy if you can stay." Felicia bounced outside, her redish brown ponytail bouncing with her. The single curl on the side of her head, like Lovina's, seeming have a life of it's own. Felicia knew Lovina was upset about something, she had called Ludwig by his name, instead of calling him a potato bastard like she usually did.

"Who was at the door Feli?" Ludwig asked when his girlfriend walked back onto the training field behind the rather large house.

"It was Lovina. Can she stay here for a little while. She said she left Antonio, and she was pretty upset about it." Felicia told the large blond man.

"What makes you say she was upset? Was she crying?" Ludwig asked, stoping his assault on one of the training dummies hanging from the from the large metal pole.

"No she wasn't crying, but she did call you by your first name." Felicia said, still smiling the smile that hardly left her lips. "Please Luddy. I know you and my sister don't get along, but can she stay? She has nowhere else to go." Felicia's smile vanished, but in it's place was a pout that Ludwig could never say no too.

"Fine, she can stay." Ludwig smiled when Felicia wrapped him in a hug, squealing with glee.

"Thank you Ludwig, thank you. Ti amo." Felicia said, startign back toward the house.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Ludwig called after the girl, then followed her into the house, having nothing else to do, and not wanted to train anymore.

"You can stay Lovina. Ludwig said it was okay." Felicia said to her sister. Lovina turned to her sister. Lovina's hair was down, as usual. Her hair was more of a dark brown, and her kept it back with a headband. She also had a single curl on the side of head. Lovina had a foul mouth, and Felicia blamed it on spending so much time with Antonio.

"Really, he did?" Lovina asked.

"I did. Why did you leave Antonio anyway?" Ludwig asked.

"He called me something." Lovina asked.

Felicia perked up at this. "What did he call you?" She asked her sister. Ludwig took a step back, because the last time Felicia had gooten this mad about something, he was one on the ground in the end.

"He called me a tomato, which means I'm fat." Lovina said. Felicia laughed. "It's not funny. I'm not fat." Lovina yelled.

"He didn't call you a tomato to say you were fat." Felicia said.

"How do you know?" Lovina asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Felicia asked. Lovina just looked at her.

"What Felicia is tryingto say, is that Antonio loves tomatos, so calling you a tomato means he loves you. Antonio isn't the type to be able to say I love you right out like that, so he called you a tomato." Ludwig said, leaving the room to take a shower, and get ready to make dinner, it was his turn to pick what they ate out. Last night it was pasta, and tomorrow it will be either pizza, and more pasta. Felicia loves pasta.

"Do you think that's true?" Lovina asked her sister, her slightly deeper voice sounding soft.

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't see that in the first place. Antonio would never call you fat like that. He loves you too much. You should call him." Felica said.

"I will not." Lovina said, leaving the room to go into the reading room.

"If you won't, I will. I'll invite him over for dinner. Ludwig is cooking tonight." Felicia ran over to the phone.

'Hello.' Antonio said after the first ring, hoping it was Lovina.

"Hi Antonio." Felicia said.

'Oh, it's you Felicia. Have you talked to Lovina today?' Antonio asked his love's sister.

"She's over here. She seemed upset about something, she called Ludwig by his first name. You should come have dinner with us. Ludwig is cooking. Come over right now. See you." Felicia hung up the phone before Antonio could say another word. Felicia went into the reading room. "I'm going to take a shower, be down soon." Felicia ran up the stairs, and jumped into the shower with Ludwig. "Antonio is comign over for dinner Luddy, so make more than normal." She whispered into the taller blond's ear.

"Okay Feli." He said. He was used to Felicia coming and joining him, but he knew they would not be doing anything with Lovina downstairs, and Antonio coming over.

Both finished their showers, washing each other's backs. Ludwig went downstairs to the kitchen, and Felicia went back to the reading room. She was wearing a blue dress that flowed around her as she moved. She then noticed what her sister was wearing. "You still wear that thing. WWII was over long ago." She said. Lovina was wear her military uniform from WWII.

"It's was the first thing I picked out of the closet." Lovina said.

Felicia grabed her sister's hand, and ran up the stairs to find her sister a pretty dress to wear.

When dinner was ready, Antonio had finally arived, and Ludwig let him in, showing him to the dinning room, not that he needed to be shown to it, since he had been there so many times before. "It is okay for me to be here, right?" Antonio asked.

"Felicia invited you, so yes." Ludwig said.

Even though Lovina hated Ludwig, Felicia didn't hate Antonio. Ludwig knew Lovina most likely hated him because he was the guy her sister had fallen for. Felicia couldn't hate anyone, even for that reason. She loved her sister, and wanted what was best for her, as much as Lovina wanted what was best for Felicia, so she loved Antonio as she loved her sister. Lovina had a hard time letting her younger sister, who she pretty much raised after the death of their grandfather, go, even to the man she was in love with.

"Okay." Antonio said, sitting across from Ludwig. there was an empty seat beside each of them. "Where are the girls?" He asked.

"Upstairs I think. I think Felicia's torturing her." Ludwig said.

"Can I help with anything?" Antonio asked the German.

"Nein, I've got it." Ludwig answered.

"Luuuuuuudwig." Felicia called, bouncing into the room.

Lovina was following close behind, feeling out of place in the flowing pink dress her sister had forced she to wear. She saw Antonio sitting at the table, and almost tackled her smiling sister. "What is he doing here?" She snapped.

"I called him. You don't have to be mad at him for something as stupid as what you are." Felicia said, pushing Lovina into the chair beside Antonio as Ludwig put plates in front of them all.

"Why are you mad at me Lovina?" Antonio asked.

"You said I looked like a tomato, so that means I'm fat." Lovina said.

Everyone paused as Felicia said grace, and then they dug in. "I didn't mean it as saying you were fat. You should know that Lovina." Antonio said. "I called you a tomato, bacause I love tomatoes. You should know that too. I love you Lovina. I really love you. If I had known that was why you were upset, I would have said something sooner."

"You said you loved me. You've never said that before." Lovina said.

"I do love you Lovina. I've always loved you. You are my whole world. I need you." Antonio said, then all of a sudden, he got out of his seat, knelt on one knee, pulled out a box, and opened it. "Will you marry me Mi Amor?" He aksed. Felicia squealed with joy, but Lovina just stared at the ring. "Lovina?" Anontio asked after Lovina just stared at it for a few minutes. Lovina looked up at Antonio. "Well?" He asked.

The seemed to snap Lovina out of her daze. "Yes. Oh yes." She said, hugging Antonio tightly. Antonio put the ring on Lovina's finger, and Lovina showed it to Felicia. Felicia and Lovina jumped around, squealing like crazy. We have to call Amelia (FemAmerica), and Natalia (Belarus). Both girls left to call their friends.

"Did you plan on doing that before you came?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes. I really do love Lovina. When do you plan on proposing to Felicia?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know. I have the ring, but I don't know when to do it. And I was also hoping I could get Lovina's blessing." Ludwig said.

"Hey Lovina, will you come here a minute?" Antonio said.

"Yes Antonio?" She asked, stepping into the room without Felicia.

"Will you give Ludwig your blessing?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Ludwig wants to marry Felicia. He wants your blessing. Felicia Ludwig loves Felicia as much as I love you. You really should give it to him." Antonio said.

"You really do love Felicia, so I will give it to you, but I still don't really like you." Lovina said. "When are you doing it?" She asked.

"I don't know yet." Ludwig said.

"Why not do it now?" Lovina said. "Hey Feli, put those two on hold for a minute. I need to talk to you." Lovina said. "Get ready potato bastard." She added.

"Yes Lovina?" Felicica asked.

"I really don't have anything to talk to you, but Ludwig has something to ask you." Lovina said.

"What is it Luddy?" She asked.

Ludwig knelt down on one knee, and pulled out a diamond ring. "Will you marry me Felicia?" he asked.

Felicia had a similier look as Lovina had, but she snapped out of her's on her own. "Yes Ludwig, yes." She screamed as the man put the ring on her hand.

"Lovina even gave me her blessing." He said.

"You did?" Felicia asked her sister.

"Yes. Let's go tell Amelia and Natalia the good news." Lovina and Felica ran back to the phones to tell their friends again.

"I'm so happy." Antonio said, and Judwig agreed. They were all so happy.

**Sequel to come at some point in time. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
